


A Double Pitched Tent

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Anon. Ash, Tai, and Sora take a lovely stroll, and it turns into something much more.
Kudos: 2





	A Double Pitched Tent

As Tai, Sora, and Ash walked the trail of a lush thick forest near the bustling city they called home, the trio joked and laughed about how amazing the past few months had been since they met each other. The sights weren’t nearly as impressive as what the trio had seen themselves, but it was still majestic in its own right nonetheless. Ash was still getting used to not seeing a magical creature around every corner, including the one that was normally perched upon his shoulder. Tai and Sora thought this was kind of cute and actually giggled when they saw the young boy’s eyes light up when he saw something simple like an average pigeon.

Despite having known one another for a few months in the case of Ash with Sora and Tai, the three felt closer than they ever had before. Even Sora and Tai who had been friends since childhood, it was like their connection with each other had only strengthened since meeting the black-haired boy.

The further they walked the less people the group would see along the way. Eventually, it was just them and the nature around them, no one to see what they did or hear what they said except for the small critters wandering about. Because of that, the shift in tone changed very quickly, mainly because Sora started to be a lot flirtier and her body movements a lot more sexual.

Tai and Ash of course noticed, but neither said or reacted to anything the young girl did. At least, not voluntarily. Like all men, they thought with their head, but because they were men, they had the unfortunate circumstance of having a second one that made thinking a little more difficult when it came to the opposite sex.

Steadily, both boy’s dicks started to push against the front of their pants. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but over time, their cocks hardened to the point where it was eye-catching enough for even a random passerby to take notice. For Sora, despite being in front of them, she was already keeping an eye out for this change, and she wasn’t going to let this chance slip her by.

Noticing the slight chubs in both boys’ pants, Sora got a glimmer in her eyes before stopping suddenly and cupping each hand around Ash and Tai’s crotches, causing them to stop as well with stunned expressions now covering their faces’.

“Whoopsies, guess my hands just slipped there for a second.” Sora said before gripping the front of both boys’ jeans and pulling them down just enough to expose their underwear. “Much better.” She continued before pressing the palms of her hands against her friend’s throbbing cocks, giving them a light rub from behind the light cloth and causing both Ash and Tai’s knees to slightly buckle under.

Neither knew what to say. Neither knew what to do. The pair just stood there in shock, letting the young girl do whatever she wanted to their steadily hardening cocks. At one point, Ash and Tai just stared at each other, hoping that the other knew what to do in this situation. The answer never came, and they slowly turned their heads down towards their crotches to find that they were now at peak erection.

When Sora felt they boys were at their limit, she quickly pulled down their underwear, exposing their cocks to the fresh forest air before a violent load of cum shot out of both of them. The two boys bit their bottom lip in pleasure doing everything in their power not to scream out to the heavens at the pleasure-filled climax that they were currently experiencing. The last thing they wanted was for some stranger to happen upon them before they could make themselves decent.

Their hot sticky load practically shot out a whole five feet in front of them, at least for the first one. The subsequent shots were less impressive, dwindling to almost nothing until it was just dripping from their still throbbing cocks.

Sora smirked as she watched her two friends struggle to keep from shouting out to the heavens about their incredible orgasmic experience. It was even better watching them twitch as she continued to rub their cocks even after they had released their white-hot loads. She knew full well that their dicks were still sensitive, so she was going to give them the full treatment.

After a few minutes, the young girl stopped rubbing Ash and Tai’s dicks. It was pretty obvious that all the sexual energy that was in them was practically drained at this point, the two of them breathing heavily as they try to catch their breath.

Once the two boys had composed themselves and pulled up their pants, they looked at each other, and then back to Sora before looking back at themselves once more. Considering that the young girl had put them in a potentially precarious situation, the pai thought that it was only fair if they returned the favor.

With sly smiles on their faces now, the two boys turned their attention back towards Sora who had had a grin on her own face. She was positive that Tai and Ash were up to something, and she had a feeling that she was going to enjoy it as much as they were.

Without giving Sora the chance, assuming she would even take it, the two boys made their move and grabbed the young girl by the arms and led her over to a nearby tree before pinning her against it. It didn’t even take getting to the tree for the pair to realize that their friend was as raring to go as they were, so they treated it a little tamer than they had originally planned.

After Sora was pressed firmly against the tree, Ash went ahead and held her down by himself while Tai went to work pulling down the young girl’s pants. He didn’t even wait to pull down her panties, making sure that he grabbed them as well before pulling Sora’s clothing straight down and revealing her already wet pussy.

Looking up at Ash, Tai waited for a confirmational nod before turning his attention to his childhood friend’s glistening vagina, the young boy taking a single finger and plunging it straight into Sora’s womanhood. After removing his gloves of course. He wouldn't want anything getting in the way of the young girl's pleasure.

Unlike the two boys before her who got weak-kneed by just having their boners stimulated for even a fraction of a second, the young girl just smirked as she felt her vagina being fondled with by the brown-haired boy. Being that she was as much of a virgin as the other two though, one more finger was all it took before Sora was doing her best to suppress moans of her own, and failing to do so.

It wasn’t long before the young girl collapsed to the ground, unable to stand on her own two legs any longer as her womanhood was pleasured by the brown-haired boy. 

Taking advantage of the situation now that Sora was at their complete Mercy, Tai and Ash took turns rubbing and fingering the young girl’s clit now that neither had to hold her down. The black-haired boy was a little more reserved with his rubbing, taking it slow and barely penetrating the young girl. He never went fast and always made sure to make Sora feel like the road to climax was slow rolling.

Tai on the other hand was the opposite, always taking things into overdrive until he heard a slight moan escape from his friend’s lips. Sora didn’t get to enjoy it for long though, Ash taking over soon after almost as if the plan was to tease her.

That wasn’t to say that the brown-haired boy didn’t get his fair share of fun. About ten minutes into pleasuring the young girl, Ash looked over at the other boy and smirked before handing him the reigns once again. While it wasn’t explicitly stated, Tai could tell from the way the black-haired boy was acting that they were in the home stretch and it was up to him to finish it up.

Cracking his knuckles, the brown-haired boy gave the panting girl a smirk before slowly pressing his hand against her sensitive clit one last time. Sora jumped in response, but it was only natural for how long the pair were dragging this out for.

There was a bit of subversion Tai used, taking it slow like Ash for the first minute to drag it out just a little longer before going all out like he had been already. The second he stopped beating around the bush, the brown-haired boy took a whole four fingers and plunged them into Sora’s clit, causing her to let out a loud moan that made some of the wildlife scurry away.

The more reckless Tai got, the more the chances of them being caught was bound to happen, but that only made things even more exciting. The thought of being caught, it exhilarated the trio, leading them to do forgo all of their previous attempts at being quiet and just giving in to their insatiable lust.

Holding nothing back now, the brown-haired boy rubbed Sora’s pussy as fast as he could, the young girl letting out multiple moans as she got closer and closer to climaxing. Louder and louder, Sora’s moans just kept increasing in volume, her filter completely discarded as she just let Tai have his way with her.

Just when it seemed like she couldn’t get any louder, Sora let out her loudest moan yet.

“Ah, ah, ah!” She cried before an explosive blast of cum gushed out of her womanhood, the clear liquid practically soaking the ground beneath her. There was so much build up that it left the young girl breathless as she released her load. By the time she managed to get air back in her lungs, Sora was nearly about to pass out.

Thankfully, it looked like the trio really was alone. Not a single sign of another person in the area, meaning Sora had ample time to catch her breath and compose herself without fear of someone seeing her in such an embarrassing state. Even if someone were to happen upon her though, Ash and Tai were there to block their view just in case.

After a few minutes of just enjoying the waves of pleasure that were crashing against her body, Sora took a deep breath and started to slowly get to her feet before pulling her panties and pants back up. Once that was done, the young girl let out a refreshed sigh and looked at her two friends with a smile on her face.

“I got to be honest, I didn’t think you guys were going to treat me so well.” Sora remarked as she wiggled her hips from side to side, almost as if she were trying to coerce the pair into round two.

“Well, it was only fair considering how generous you were with us.” Tai replied, feeling another hard on coming on as a small bulge started to form in the front of his pants.

“He’s got a point. It wouldn’t have been fair if you didn’t get in on the fun yourself. And by the looks of things, you might have had even more fun than we did.” Ash pointed out as he looked out the somewhat dried cum he and Tai shot out earlier compared to the puddle that came out of Sora.

The young girl blushed. “Y-yeah, I guess I did get a little excited at the end there, didn’t I?” Sora stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head.

After a few minutes of talking, the trio let out a hearty laugh and continued down the trail till they arrived at a small lake that looked like it hardly had any traffic going through it. Finding it as good as any place to sit down and rest for a moment, the three young teens sat down and watched as waves ebbed and flowed, enjoying the peaceful moment of serenity while it lasted before the urge to get in each other’s pants resurfaced once again.


End file.
